What the Winter Stars Bring
by Stratagirl
Summary: Some fun in the snow and other things happen. The description for this one was hard. I apologize for the not so well written description. Enjoy! : .


_**"What the Winter Stars Bring"**_

Kyou Kara Maoh

One-Shot

**I know the title is a bit...odd for this one-shot but I like it and it sort of stuck with me when I kept on saying it in my mind, lol. The 'Winter Stars' are referring to the snow. It sparkles and in the sun or the moon's bright light it sparkles, to me, like the stars in the sky. Except with these winter stars they fall to earth :) **

**Hello everyone! :waves happily!: :) . I'm here with yet another one-shot. This one I started...well about a week or more ago. It's just been sitting on my desktop waiting to be worked on. I didn't have any idea's for it. I was so stuck and now it's finished and I'm really happy! XD. I hope you all enjoy it and have a great day :) Toodles! :waves happily!: :) **

* * *

Wolfram had been minding his own business and walking around the castle to check to make sure that the guards were at their posts and to make sure the perimatures were secured. Then he heared a voice, that sounded like the young Demon King, yell out. "Wolfram! Watch out!" and the blond no sooner heard this did he duck and miss and close call with a snow ball.

"Wolfram!" yelled out another voice, a younger one and female.

But the blond ducked too late and got a face full of snow. Greta ran up to her father and knelt down. "Are you okay Wolfram?" she asked concerned.

The fire demon got to his knee's and brushed the snow that was still on top of his head and some that was behind his ears. "I'll be fine. What are you doing Yuuri?"

The young Demon King smiled. "I'm having a snow ball fight with our daughter." and he laughed as he dodged another snow ball.

"That is all fine and dandy but aren't you suppose to be taking care of your King duties first?" the blond arched his eyebrows.

"Yeah well I needed a break so I thought it would be fun for me and Greta to play out in the snow...while it lasts."

"Hmph." the young fire demon crossed his arms and turned away from Yuuri. Then when he turned back he got hit square on the chest by the black haired young King.

"Come on Wolfram! Join in the fun! It'll be good for you, haha!" The young King laughed.

"Fine! As long as you get back to your duties after this." Wolfram looked seriously at his fiance.

"Deal." Yuuri ran up and grabbed the blond by his hand. "Now come on! It's us verses Greta and Conrad!" and he pulled the blond towards some bushes near by. The fire demon blushed a bit. The contact with Yuuri got him all happy. Lately he had been easily to please and easily to become happy with any contact with his fiance. Yuuri saw that Wolfram wasn't paying attention and he dove to save the blond. Unfortunately he dove too late and Wolfram got hit square in the face. Some of the snow slid down his face. Yuuri crawled over on his hand and knees and sat up on his legs and wiped off the rest of the snow with his un-gloved hands which were nice and warm. Wolfram blushed and so did Yuuri.

"You gotta pay attention Wolfram or else they will get you." Yuuri said as he stood to his feet with the blush still visible on his cheeks.

The blond blinked and replied as he too stood to his feet. "Yeah, okay." They continued to play in the snow for another good hour before Wolfram convinced Yuuri that he had to finish up with his Kingly duties.

While Yuuri worked on the rest of the papers from eariler his mind was on other things as well. Like why did he do what he did with Wolfram, wiping off the snow, he did it slowly and while looking in the blonds eyes. He didn't know why he did half the things he did with the blond here lately. It had be two years since he was dubbed the King of Demon World and it had been that long since he accidentally engaged himself to the blond. Was that such a bad thing? Wolfram was a nice guy, he did protect the people he loved, and he also had a air of caring and doing the best he could for those he did care for. So what was the problem. It always came back to the same annoying conclusion, they were both men. He sighed and thought how he should just ignore that fact. When one is raised in a certain way, and sometimes raised around a society or community that the majority weren't fond of the idea of two men or women being together. It was just a way that some were raised, some grew out of that way of thinking and other did not. That didn't mean those that didn't were bad it was just their hearts lead less and their mind more.

"Man. Things are just so different between here and my world." he sighed and put down the pen. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. He took a few deep breaths and opened them slightly to come face to face with Wolfram. He reacted so quickly that he ended up tipping over his chair and landed right on his butt. "Uff!" he rubbed his butt as he got back to his feet and sat back in his chair. "What are you doing here Wolfram?" the Young King asked.

Wolfram crossed his arms over his chest. "Making sure you are doing your duties and not slacking off as you seem to do from time to time." the blonde eyed Yuuri with the one eye open and the other closed. The blonde made his way to exist the King's study and stopped at Yuuri's voice.

"Wait!" he all but yelled. Yuuri was the kind of person that didn't let society or others influence his decisions and thoughts. So now he was going to do what he wanted to do and that was try to make this...relationship he had, somewhat started with the blond, work or at least make an attempt at it.

"Can...can we talk tonight?" the dark haired man seemed a bit unsure, nervous but determined all at the same time.

"Sure. Just come and get me when your ready to talk, okay." the blonde smiled sweetly at Yuuri and existed out the door.

"Okay." the young dark haired man answered back in a whispered a few seconds after Wolfram had exist the room.

* * *

Later on that night Yuuri made his way to the blonde's room. He stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath. This was going to be...weird but he just had to do it, why? Just because, he had to. You know that feeling you get when you know you have to do something but you don't exactly know why? Well that is the exact same feeling Yuuri got as he took his deep breath. The dark haired young man knocked on Wolfram's door. No one answered and he knocked again. He didn't know where else the blond might be at this hour. Just then someone stopped behind him and the young Demon King turned around and there stood Conrad.

"If you are looking for Wolfram Yuuri you might find him out in the back." and winked as he continued on with his nightly rounds.

Yuuri made his way outside and towards the back of the castle. He spotted Wolfram leaning against a tree whose branches were filled with the soft and fluffy winter stars.

Yuuri walked up to the Blond who was leaning his back against a tree. Wolfram's eyes widen when the dark haired young man placed his face between the blonde's shoulders and took a deep break of the cold air.

"I'm tired wolfram, I'm so tired of avoiding you and the feelings you have for me." Yuuri breathed slowly as he spoke.

"Yuuri?" the blonde questioned. Did the dark haired young not feel well. "You are feeling okay?" Wolfram asked as worry echoed in his voice.

Yuuri laughed very lightly and brought his head up from the blond's shoulder. "Yeah. I'm fine. I just-"

The dark haired young man placed his forehead against the blondes. Yuuri was shaking for two reasons. One was of course because it was dark out and cold. The other reason was that he was so nervous and scared and just didn't know what he was doing, he did but then again he didn't.

Wolfram took his arms and wrapped them around the shaking Yuuri. "You're shaking. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

The dark haired young man's teeth chattered and nodded his head. "-I'm just scared...I'm really scared because I don't know what I'm doing...I mean I do but then I don't." he sighed and continued. "I don't know Wolfram."

Wolfram rubbed his fiance's back soothingly. "It's okay Yuuri, I'm right here."

The blond held him there for a bit longer and convinced the dark haired young man that they should head back inside before they froze. Once inside they headed to the blonds room and Wolfram got ready for bed. Normally they slept in Yuuri's bed but tonight they both were too tired to walk back to the King's room and just stayed there. When they both got dressed for bed they took a seat on the edge of Wolfram's bed.

"Yuuri?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah?" the man asked back.

"Thank you." smiled Wolfram as he looked over at the man he loved so much.

"For what?" Yuuri asked as his blinked.

"For giving me a chance. For coming out of your comfort zone and coming into mine. Thank you. " he scooted over to the young man. "It means a lot to me. I'm so very happy."

Yuuri blinked and then smiled and hugged the blond back. Yuuri was happy and at the same time scared. He didn't want their friendship to be ruined but then again they were engaged. They got all comfortable and laid down for the night. Wolfram moved over closer to Yuuri and cuddled up with him. The young man turned his head over to the blond and said softly. "Happy Valentine's day, Wolfram." The blond had heard of this holiday before from their daughter who had learned about it from her other farther, Yuuri. The blond glomped his fiace' to the bed. "Yuuri!" and snuggled up against him happily and they both fell asleep, ready for what the next new day might bring to them.

The End! :)

* * *

There was really no kissing in here or anything like that. Just a bunch of fluff and cuddliness, lol. I hope that you all enjoyed and it's not really that Valentinish of a fanfic but I'll try to work on another that is more Valentinish, lol. I just thought that would make for a cute and unsuspecting ending :giggles: :). Have a great day and happy readings and/or writings to you all! Now I'm off to watch Junjou Romantica! XD It's my treat to myself for finishing this fanfic :giggle: :D Toodles! :waves happily!: :).


End file.
